Log Date: Mama Garnet
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: (After Message Received) Peridot begins to wondered after calling YD A Clod, she has know home...Until The Crystal Gems took her in and showed her that they love her. Even Mama Garnet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mother?**

 **Hey First SU Fanfic Besides our KH :3 We do not own this belongs to Rebecca Sugar and CN.**

 **Also What inspired me to write this was Reaching A New Ground. It is a Good SU And Square Mom Fanfic :3**

Meanwhile after Peridot called Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face she realized she's a traitor to her homeworld. She can never go back home.

Peridot: I...I a traitorous Clod….

Steven: Um..Peridot are you okay..?

Peridot:...No….

Steven: It's okay your with us-

Peridot ran to the barn closing it.

Pearl: Peridot…

Garnet walked to the barn

Peridot: Leave me alone you Permafusion Clod!

Garnet: Peridot open the doors now. I will not as again.

Peridot: Don't tell me what to do Fusion! Why would you understand You're a Fusion!

Garnet: But with two different personalities Peridot. Both view things differently.

Peridot:...(she open it)

Garnet: I am made up of two gems, two opposites but attracted.

Peridot: I get the picture...Why are you here anyway Fusion?

Garnet: You do not have to be scared. We are all here to protect you.

Peridot: How?! We Still have the cluster to think about we need to defeat that! And just so you know I have no home!(Thank you crystal gems...You freed me…)

Garnet: You will always have a home. This barn or the house IS your home.

Peridot:...I...I need some time to myself...a walk..Is that okay?

Garnet: Be careful..

Peridot: I'll be Fine!(she walk to the woods)

…

Steven was beginning to be worried about Peridot, Since it's almost noon: Hey Amyetest you think Peridot will be okay?

Amethyst just shrugged it off: I don't know, but you never know.

Steven: That is true, But i just hope Peridot is-

Peridot: Is What?

Steven turn around: Peri-...Dot?!(he saw how badly injured she looked she has scratches and her visor was all messed up and has a big cheeky smile): Hehe~ I'm all Better!~

Pearl: No your not, look at you Peridot!

Peridot: Huh?  
Amethyst laughed at this(not out her injures on how she looks dirty X3)  
Steven: Peridot You look dirty.~

Peridot: Really? Didn't see that.(Smiling then saw Garnet coming toward them with her hands on her hips and even without looking the glassess showed that the three eyes she have means she's in a big trouble)

Peridot: Oh Garnet I u-

Garnet: Lets get you cleaned up later we can talk about this Peridot.

Peridot: Okay…

…..

At the barn.

Peridot can hear the word failure in her head she couldn't even fight a bear...without her limb enhancer...she's nothing..and her gem doesn't even work..

Peridot's tears were starting to fall down:...

Garnet noticed this while she was getting a bath ready: Peridot..? (she wipes away the tears) Peridot whats wrong, why are you crying?

Peridot: I'm...a Useless peridot…..*crying*

Garnet: No you are not Peridot.

Peridot: Yes I am! My Gem!...It can't summon a weapon and do other things!*Sobbing*

Garnet: Peridot!  
Peridot looked at her.

Garnet: Stop saying you're useless..You are not useless. To me your not, steven, Pearl, and even Amethyst think the same.

Peridot: R-Really..?

Garnet nodded: Yes.

and without warning Peridot hugged Garnet's middle despite being dirty sobbing.

Garnet:...(she hugged back

Peridot: Thank you..*sniff* Thank you Garnet.

Garnet gently wiped away the tears: Your welcome..

….

After putting pajamas on she felt comfy. Back at the temple.

Peridot yawned.

Garnet smiled a bit: Someone's tired.  
Peridot: I'm not*yawn* Tired..I don't get..sleepy..*eyes feel droopy*

Garnet smiled and picked her up gently and walked to her room

Peridot: Uh Garnet i don't have a room.*giggling* Sorry your arm are on lower axilla(Armpits)

Garnet: I know, that is why i'm letting you have mine.

Peridot:...Really?

Garnet nodded

Peridot: Oh Yes!~(Hugging her)

Garnet smiled a bit and hugged back with one arm

Peridot laughed: Sorry you as the humans say..Tickle.~

Garnet: Oh really? (she tickled Peridot  
Peridot laughed: Tehe!~ Stop it!~ It Tickles!~

Garnet smiled and kept tickling her

Peridot laughed and squealed: Please stop!~ *laughing*

Garnet smiled softly and tickled her more

Peridot: Please stop it!~ *laughing* Stop it Mother Garnet!~

Garnet stopped when she heard "Mother":...

Peridot: M-Mother Garnet? Why did you stop?...Did i say something wrong?

Garnet: N-No you didn't *smiles*

Peridot: Are you sure? Because i can take it ba-

Garnet: No (she tickled her) Dont take it back.  
Peridot: Tehe!~

Garnet smiled and tickles her more  
Peridot: Mother!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Few things, Sorry i have not updated in a while, I am doing New Fics, Have a job. So Enjoy :)  
Btw this takes place in a AU**

Peridot: Ugh When are they coming back steven?

Steven: They should be back-

They heard the warp pad

Steven: Guys!~(Hugs Garnet's leg)

Garnet smiled: Hello Steven.

Steven to Pearl: Did you guys bring me something back?~

Pearl laughed: Yes we did, you remember how you wanted a dog?

Steven Gasp: You got me a Gem Dog?!~

Pearl smiled and Amethyst came holding a good sized Gem type Dog

Steven: Yeah!~ First Lion now a dog!~

Amethyst: I was gonna eat him but nah, thought you like him more.

Steven: Not gonna ask. Yay!~

Peridot: A...Dog?

Garnet nodded: He won't bite, come here.

Peridot: What is a dog?  
They forgot that Homeworld isn't like Earth nor they do not have pets.

Garnet told her what Dogs were

Peridot: Ohhhh. So these dogs are the dominant Species?

Garnet nodded smiling

Peridot: Wow..

Garnet: Come on. I'll show you more of what Dogs are.

Peridot: Okay.

They go to a dog kennel and Peridot saw tons of dogs, some adorable

Peridot: They seem...furry.

Garnet smiled: That's because of their hair.

Peridot: Then why is it on their body?

Garnet laughed a little: Thats because they were made that way.

Peridot: Interesting.

At the house

Peridot was on her laptop:...What the? YGOTAS? This is the most pathetic name i ha-

2 hours later.

The gems return and saw Peridot watching YGOTAS

Melvin: Kill Your Family. Kill Your Family. Kill Your Your Family.

Kill Your Your Family.

Yami: While i'm up here atleast i don't have to put up with any of my so called friends Bunch of ungrateful little bas-

Garnet: Peridot! (she closed the computer

Peridot: Hey!

Pearl: You shouldn't be watching that kind of show!

Peridot: But Steven and Amethyst do.

Steven and Amethyst blushed in embarrassment.

Pearl: Amethyst i can understand but Steven you are grounded!

Steven: Grounded?!

Peridot wasn't paying attention and watched another YGOTAS Episode

Yugi: Did we right make love?

Tea: Yeah i wish i hate to break it to ya but we got bigger problems then your lousy sex drives!

Peridot: Hehe Sex drives.

Garnet turned off the TV: Your grounded along with Steven.

Peridot: But Why?!

Garnet: We told you not to watch this. Your GROUNDED.

Peridot:...No.

Pearl: Peridot.

Peridot: Don't tell me what to do.(arms crossed and eyes closed)

Garnet picked her up easily and walked to the barn

Peridot: Put me down you Clod! Put me Down! And i swear on the Yellow Diamond I'-

Garnet: HUSH!

Peridot winced back:...

Garnet sighed: Peridot. You're too young to be watching that kid of stuff. When you get older you can watch it all you want but right now your to young along with Steven.

Peridot: Gems can't age clod remember. We can change apperance but you're right i am younger….

Garnet: Changing appearance is the same as growing up, I thought you knew better Peridot.

Peridot: And i thought you know that gems can't age or get sick. But we still get injured and die. If our gems get smashed.

Garnet: Who's says I didn't know?

Peridot: I thought you didn't your just a fusion after all-

Garnet: We learn things even without Fusion. (her voice was stern) There things called opposites, everyone has them. You just need to learn yours. (she walked to the house

Peridot: Tch. No wonder why your defective..

Garnet heard that and walk back but this time with an angry scary look on her face.

Peridot: M-Mo-

Garnet: Get. Your. Act together or you'll be back with Yellow Diamond. (she walked off

Peridot:...

Meanwhile on the couch with a Blanket watching a movie looking depressed.

Peridot sighed:...

Amethyst: What's the matter barrueto? (she looks into the blanket

Peridot: Nothing…..

Amethyst: Come on, do i have to tickle it out of you again.

Peridot knew what happened the last time so she complied: Does Garnet love me….?*sniff*

Amethyst turned her head to the side: Well duh Peridot, where did that come from?

Peridot: S-She said i need to get my act together and Or i'll go back to Yellow Diamond….Does she even love me?

?(Hunter before he becomes nicer): Oh Course not Peri! *walking toward* Why would she? Oh and Amethyst how would you like to go on a-

Amethyst: No.

Hunter: What? Why?! I'm Awesome and sexy!

Amethyst: No, sorry.

Hunter grab her by the tanktop: Tell me!

Peridot tap his shoulder and kick him in the Nuts.

Hunter: Ow Why?!

Amethyst fell off the couch laughing: That's my sister! Hahaha!

Peridot smiled.

Hunter: Y-You little gutter mouth I'll( He felt a presence….Garnet): Uh oh..

Garnet picked Hunter up by his shirt: Lay one hand on my daughter and you'll be in the ground.

Hunter: Hey whoa whoa you wouldn't miss with another alien who is powerful would ya?!

Garnet: If they mess with my daughter yes.

Hunter: So….Power to the pe-*Punch to the ground* ow...Alright then...you all haven't seen the last of me!..Ow..

Pearl giggled: Hi Hunter.

Hunter: Not Now!

Peridot: Look Ga-...Mother Garnet...I'm so sorry about being a brat...please don't take me back to Homew-

Garnet smiled: That's all i needed to hear and I'm not taking you back to Homeworld.

Peridot smiled and hugged her: I love you mother.

Garnet smiled and hugged back: I Love you to.


End file.
